


Slamdance

by harmonyfb



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonyfb/pseuds/harmonyfb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 1980's were Spike's favorite era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slamdance

Spike couldn't remember when he'd had this much fun. Dru had long since stalked away; she didn't like the noise that passed for music these days. But Spike - this was one of those times, one of those places, where he simply knew he fit, where was simply glad to be alive.

He looked around the club; grey cinderblock walls, concrete floor littered with cigarettes and flooded with booze. Place packed shoulder to shoulder with wild-eyed kids, hair shaved, and razor blades dotting their flesh. The screaming music pounded relentlessly, promising victory, promising youth, promising nothing nothing nothing but what was right now.

Sharp silver spikes wrapped 'round fists, encasing throats; the bodies slammed together, and a mist of sweat and blood sprayed over the crowd. It was glorious, it was violent, it was perfect. No need to kill when this brawl could go on all night.

From out of the center flew a dark-haired girl; eyes smudged with kohl, safety pins dangling from ears and nose. She had a scrape across one cheek that was oozing blood, and she smiled cockily in his direction. His eyes took in her breasts, jammed into a too-tight top, her thighs peeking out from ripped fishnet, and he smiled back.

Maybe he'd have a bite before bed, after all.


End file.
